


Lovely

by orphan_account



Series: So Much For A Secret Identity [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Depressed Peter Parker, I killed someone, Parent Tony Stark, Poor Peter Parker, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *CHAPTERS BASED OFF OF LOVELY BY BILLIE EILISH*After Peter's true identity was revealed to the whole world, everything just went down hill from there. He has to constantly watch his back since anyone can attack him anytime now. Now that (BLEEEEEP SPOILER) died in a car crash, Peter fell into a deep depression that made him feel empty inside.ONCE AGAIN MY AWFUL SUMMARIESSSSS-July 8th, 2019Unfortunately, this work will no longer be continued due to an uninspired author.If ya'll wanna continue this, please comment and give me credit, I'd love to see what you guys do! Thanks! :)





	1. Thought I found a way

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: changed this a bit

I'm sorry, but your aunt is gone."

7 words. It took 7 words that came out of that nurse's mouth to make Peter feel like only tears were contained in his body.

 

~

 

It was a normal Saturday night and like most teenagers on a weekend, Peter was laying on the couch bored out of his mind. Him and May got a new house in the suburbs a week after the shooting. A week after his identity was revealed to the whole world. He had been fiddling with the new phone Mr. Stark had gave him when he got the call. The call that would change his life forever.

"Hello?" Peter answered.

"Is this Peter Parker?" A feminine voice came through the line.

"Who is this?"

"Your aunt- god how do you say this to a child. Your aunt, she was in," She took a deep breath. "She was in a car crash."

"What?" Peter said trying to keep his voice steady. 

"I'm so sorry. You need to come to the hospital-"

"I'm on my way," Peter hung up and brought his hand over his mouth to quiet his sobs. He ran to his room and quickly put his suit on and swung as fast as he could to the hospital.

 

~

 

Peter bursted into tears at the news and the nurse put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. We tried the best we could," the nurse explained. Peter didn't respond, he just kept crying. 

Then a man came barging in talking on the phone. "Yes, he's here. No, he doesn't have anymore remaining relatives. Right. Ok, he'll be over soon." The man hung up the phone. "Peter let's go."

"What?" Peter asked wiping a tear.

"I'll explain in the car, now let's go!" The man was loosing patience. 

"I'm not getting into a vehicle with a stranger until I know what's going on!"

"You're a wise kid, Peter Parker. My name is Kevin Mural. You're going to an orphanage, now let's go!"

"What no! I can't go to an orphanage!" Peter yelled.

"Listen kiddo, we know you're Spiderman, but you're still 15 which makes you a minor," the nurse explained.

"No! I'm not going!" Peter tried to run away before Kevin gripped his arm (hard enough to bruise) and dragged him outside and nearly to the car before Peter kicked his shin hard and ran. Before he could even reach the first corner, Kevin managed to catch up to him and put a cloth over his mouth and nose, forcing him to breath whatever was in the cloth. 

"Just breath it in, that's it," He said in a surprisingly soothing voice. Peter knew it was probably chloroform which his metabolism could probably fight off.

He breathed it in for about 2 minutes and started getting drowsy. Of course all of this had to happen all at once. He had recently found out that his aunt died and the next second he was getting dragged into an orphanage. He was starting to question whether this guy was even taking him to the orphanage. Just before he was about to pass out, he saw a red figure in front of him.

"May I ask why you are harassing my kid?" Tony once again saving the day.

"Taking him to the orphanage, but this little bitch decided it was a good idea to kick me and run," Kevin said as he removed the cloth.

"Orphanage? What the hell? Never mind that, I'll take him in," Tony said without hesitation. "Give me the paper work. He shouldn't be going to a normal orphanage anyway."

"Mr. Stark, we already have an orphanage ready for him and I don't want to change anything up. I have more important things to do."

"Too bad. I don't care what I have to do, but this kid is not going into foster care."

"Fine. I'll send the authorities over here. I don't have enough time for this."

"Thank you." Tony said as he watched the man get into the car and drive off.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter said with glassy eyes.

"Oh my god kid why are you here? I got an alert from FRIDAY saying that you were at the hospital and I thought got hurt!"

Then the dam broke. Peter cried onto his shoulder and Tony hugged him back. "She's gone, Mr. Stark, she's gone!" Peter sobbed.

"Who's gone?"

"May."

 


	2. But you never go away, So I guess I gotta stay now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of media is freaking out. Tony Stark adopted Peter Parker who everything recently found out was Spiderman
> 
> Tony notices something different about his little spiderling. He's not the bright and cheery teenager he used to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> -SELF HARM/ CUTTING  
> -DEPRESSION
> 
> ONCE AGAIN I HAVE NO IDEA HOW ADOPTION WORKS I DID BRIEF RESEARCHING.

The authorities have finally arrived after what felt like forever. Tony had been hugged his crying child in the waiting room of the hospital telling him things like "It's going to be ok" or "I love you Bambi".

"Hello Mr. Stark my name is Jenny Smith and I am the owner of Jenny's Orphanage. I heard you would like to adopt a child," She smiled. "Basically how adoption works here is that the child is sent to live with you for 4 weeks and we'll see if the child is a right fit for this home."

"Thank you ma'am, but for your information, I really don't think a super human should be going to an ordinary orphanage, he should be going with the Avengers. If you haven't noticed, he's-"

"Spiderman, yes I'm aware, but he is still a minor."

"Just let me sign any papers I need to sign, I just need to take him in."

"Alright then," She handed him a pile of papers.

It took about 30 minutes of reading and signing but he finally had temporary custody of Peter. Hopefully, it will be permanent. 

"Thank you Mr. Stark, we will be checking in in 4 weeks."

"Thank you. Also, can tell that one jerk who called you to not drug my kid and force him into a vehicle?"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark. I will be talking to him," She apologized."And Peter, if you need anything, just call us," she whispered as she handed him a card with the phone number on it and she left.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark," Peter hugged Tony.

"No problem, kiddie. I won't let you go into foster care."

The ride home was silent.

 

~

 

"Pete? Can we talk?" Tony knocked on the door to Peter's bedroom that he already had. He had locked himself in there for about an hour or two after they arrived to the Avengers headquarters. 

"No," a small but shaky voice replied.

"Can I at least come in?" 

"No."

"What if I told you we were building legos?"

No reply. Tony sighed.

"Alright buddy, I'm coming inside," Tony said then he opened the door and saw Peter shove his shirt sleeve down swiftly. 

"Hey..." Peter wiped a tear.

"Hey kiddie. I know this is hard, but I promise you'll get through it," Tony put an arm around him. "If you want, I can get all your stuff from your house and bring it here."

"Thanks Mr. Stark."

"No problem Bambino. So, you want to meet the Avengers? They've been wanting to meet you for a while!"

"I'm good."

"Come on kid, you need to come out sometime," Tony looked down at Peter's red shirt's sleeve and realized there was something red stained on them. "What's on your sleeve?"

"Nothing!" Peter said quickly.

"Really? There's obviously something!"

"It's just water from when I splashed myself in the sink."

"Peter, I haven't seen you get out of here since we got here, and there's no bathroom connected to your room."

"It's really nothing."

"Well, I'm gonna check on Bucky, heard he's making dinner and who knows what happens when Bucky-" Tony realized something shiny and reflective poking out from under Peter's bed. "What's that?"

"Nothing! Hurry, I think Bucky is burning the dinner!" Peter nervously said as he swept the shiny object under the bed with his foot.

"Alright then, Underoos," Tony walked out of the room with suspicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters are really short I'm trying to fit a small bit into 1 chapter.
> 
> Also sorry if that took a long time I was in Mexico for a quince I promise the chapters will go faster.


	3. NOT PART OF THE THING

Heeeeeey

I am losing interest in this and I don't know if I should continue it. It would help if ya'll commented if I should continue :)

 


	4. Oh, I hope some day I'll make it out of here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's POV (kinda?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I guess I'll continue it :)
> 
> WARNINGS  
> -SELF HARM/ CUTTING  
> -DEPRESSION

Peter _thought_ that's it, my life is over. May's dead, and Peter hasn't felt this depressed since Ben died. His body felt hollow inside with no tears left to cry. His soul fell into a dark abyss along with his happiness and everything else that mattered to him. He felt lonely.

When Mr. Stark signed the adoption papers, he thought why? What was so special about Peter Parker, the kid who is always screwing up things. The kid who was completely useless to the world. The kid who let his aunt die all because he didn't go on patrol. The kid that didn't deserve to live.

Mr. Stark wouldn't care if Peter was gone, that would just be one less problem for him and for everyone else. The only reason why he was trying to adopt him was to make sure some unlucky person adopting him would not deal with a super human. 

On the way to the headquarters, Peter realized how unlucky May was to have him. She was forced to take care of a baby she never wanted. Then she had to deal with her husband dying. Following that, she found out her nephew was Spiderman. The man- never mind that, the boy who let her husband die. 

When he arrived, he immediately ran into his room which Tony already had if he ever wanted to spend the night. He had never felt so lonely in his life. He just wanted this to be over.

He took a knife from under his bed (which Tony kept under there incase there was a break-in and someone tried to hurt Peter) and he held the end of the knife to his stomach. Letting a sob out, Peter dropped the knife which sliced right through his wrist. He yelped in pain, but then he felt good about it. 

He picked up the knife and dragged the sharp end across his other wrist. 

 _Surly Mr. Stark wouldn't notice. It would probably heal before he could suspect anything. It will all be over soon._

His train of thought were interrupted. "Hey Pete, can we talk?"

Peter quickly pulled his sleeves down and shoved the knife under his bed. "No," He said whipping a tear.

"Can I at least come in?" 

"No."

"What if I told you we were building legos?"

No reply. Tony sighed.

"Alright buddy, I'm coming inside,"

They talked for a little bit and then Tony left, leaving Peter alone. 

_I hope some day I'll make it out of here._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. These chapters are pretty short because I'm trying to fit a story with minimum ideas in 10 chapters without running out of ideas.


	6. :/

Unfortunately, this work will no longer be continued due to an uninspired author. 

If ya'll wanna continue this, please comment and give me credit, I'd love to see what you guys do! Thanks! :)

**Author's Note:**

> IDK HOW ADOPTIONS WOOOORK PLEASE DON'T KILL ME IN THE COMMENTS SAYING THAT'S NOT HOW ADOPTION WORKS.


End file.
